


Broke Again

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW-February Bingo-2015 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot get hurt doing his job</p><p>1_million_words February bingo, Broken Bones square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke Again

Eliot shook the blood off his hand and cursed as the pain shot through his hand and up his arm. He really didn’t think he’d done that much damage to his hand. But the adrenaline had worn off from the fight and he realized he could barely move his hand. Breaking his hand was the Last thing he wanted to do in the middle of a job, especially when there was the possibility of needing to fight off the bad guys tomorrow when Parker had to break back into the building to plant the false evidence and he was her backup. 

Keeping his hand close to his body, he picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Tonight when he got back, he would ice it down good to take some of the swelling that was already starting and some pain relievers and hope that when it came time to back Parker up he’d be in shape for it.


End file.
